Sue Getty
Sue Getty is a supporting character in KAZe. She is best friends with Sue Getty and Jane Kami. Although her role seemed minor, her death in later chapters would become a contributing reason for Jane wishing to be rid of the entity inside her. Personal Life Sue has been friends with Jane and Becky since they were kids. They all grew up together and formally attended The Local Dalisville High School. Sur often plays jokes and pranks on other people, which Becky occasionally helped her out with. She is revealed to have been suffering from hypnophobia since she was a child, which would often give her nightmares and made her lose sleep. In order to keep herself awake, Sue regularly took drugs and smoked, which she tried to hide around her friends and parents. When they were younger, the trio of friends would hang out at a nearby coffee shop, Phillips, which Jane still continues to visit. Appearance Sue is described as a cute looking blonde girl who would often dress in colorful or youthful looking getup. She has big blue eyes and full cheeks, that would often puff out when upset. Relationships Jane Kami (Unknown-2011) Type: Best Friends Sue is one of Jane's two best friends. Sue often tries to play tricks on Becky and her, which annoys them, but they still care about her. Jane reacted very negatively to hearing of Sue's death as we learn in Chapter 7, and is too upset to stay at her funeral later on. Becky Travis (Unknown-2011) Type: Best Friends Sue is one of Becky's best friends. Becky and Sue often work together to try and pull pranks on certain people, including Jane, for ether fun or revenge. Becky comforts Sue as she begins to have a panic attack when they can't find Jane after escaping their terrorized school. It's implied that Becky was one of the people that went to Sue's funeral after her death. Kendra Bronze (Unknown-2011) Type: Possibly Enemies Kendra and Sue haven't interacted in front of the viewers perspective, however it is possible that Becky dislikes her due to her constant stalking and affiliation with Jane. Personality Sue has a very child-like personality around others, going by her behavior and fashion sense. She is a prankster, which causes many to not like her, but that doesn't seem to faze her. She is very sensitive about her friends and nearly goes into a panic attack after she couldn't find Jane in Chapter 4. The unexpected massacre at her school traumatized her severely, to the point of her not being able to directly finish her interrogation by the police. Sue was also secretly suffering from a depressive state, which led to her secretly stashing and taking drugs, which could be an explanation for her behavior. This depression eventually led her to suicide. Death Upon coming home and taking a nap, Jane has a premonition in her dreams of someone being strangled in their bed and being thrown out the window to their death. After she hits her head in the bathroom and almost drowns, Jane is taken to the hospital where Detective Xavier Kesshō gets a phone call from his co-worker, Jerry Blarke. Blarke explains that they were reported a suicide at the Getty's household, where Sue's parents found her hung outside of her bedroom window with her neck snapped. Sue's death proves that ether Jane's prediction was false or it changed based on Sue's action of hanging herself before getting murdered in her own home that night. Category:KAZe Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters